Naomi Get To Know Me
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi is writing a journal, of her entire life. I have no idea where this came from :
1. Introduction

I'm Naomi Campbell, and I am going to tell you the story of my life. The full story of my greatest achievements and my disgraceful mistakes and a few downfalls. I'm not going to tone down my stories or censor them in any way, I am going to tell you as much as I can in every detail that I can remember, otherwise, this would just be a pointless thing if I left so much out.

You are probably wondering as to why I am writing my life story, I will tell you why, it is because I want my life to be known amongst my friends, I want them to know how much they all mean to me and of the memories that I have with them.

I am also writing this so that I can look back on my life and realise exactly what I had, what I had lost, how I had lost it and so I can pinpoint the exact moment where everything went in my life.

The third and final reason as to why I am writing this is so that, whoever reads this, does not make the same mistake that I did.

So anyway, enough with the back story, I will begin to tell you everything.


	2. From Birth 'Til One

I will start from the day of my birth and proceed onwards from that moment.

I was born in St. Thomas' Hospital which was a crappy and poor hospital by London standards as my mother always says on th 16th April at 3:42AM.

My mother is Gina Campbell and my father, well, he was just a bastard, I guess he just does not even deserve a name, I will explain why later.

I had the typical blue eyes from my mother's side of the family, and I had my father's family's brown hair gene, my eyes so did not match my hair and I was only a small baby.

Me and my mum lived in some crappy little house that my mother could barely afford a few months after having me, to sort this problem out, she went and got a second job at night so that she could just bring some extra money in so we'd have a little more to live off. When she was at work, I was left next door more than I was usually with Sheila White who was the lovely plump and small woman who lived next door. I spent six days and nights a week in the house next door until my mother came home from work at about 9pm as she told me. Sheila had two daughters and one son. There was Jane [5 years old], Hayley [3 years old] and Tom who was only a few months older than me.

Her husband, Mark, was like my mother, in the way that he was always at work to bring in some money whilst Sheila was at home looking after her own kids and me, but I guess if you spent that long somewhere everyday, you could be counted as one of her children.

My mother always and still thinks of Sheila as an angel for what she did, my mum has always been grateful and thankful that she knew the woman and says that I was blessed with the woman who brought me up for a number of years. In fact, to this day, my mum still has a photo of Sheila with Mark and the kids in the house and she still calls them when she has time. They come around occasionally, even sometimes with Jane, Hayley and Tom.

On the weekly shop, which was on a Sunday and which was also the only full day that me and my mum spent together, I always managed to get myself in a bit of trouble. I was pushed around in an infernal bloody trolley in one of those babyseat things that you just can't get out of and I apperently had a tendency and liked to reach out and attempt, and even some times manage to pull and grab things off shelves and put them in to the trolley before my mother put them back on to the shelf.

I must have been a really annoying kid at the age. I probably would've given me a good slap and a half.

When Christmas came, my mum was amazed, it snowed apperently and this led to my mother calling me Angel for a number of years just because it snowed on my first year of birth, but for my first christmas to be a white one was pretty cool I think.

I was the happy and joyful child on occasions like these and my birthday, I was the same, I was all happy and loud and such.

There are plenty of photos from the first year of my life, which should all be burnt obviously.


End file.
